1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat-film-shaped high-frequency signal transmission line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various high-frequency signal transmission lines have been developed. For example, the high-frequency signal transmission line described in International Publication No. 2012/073591 is a flat-film-shaped high-frequency signal transmission line. The high-frequency signal transmission line described in International Publication No. 2012/073591 includes a flat-film-shaped and long-length dielectric body.
The dielectric body includes a linear signal conductor, first ground conductor, and second ground conductor. The signal conductor is located at a position in the thickness direction of the dielectric body. The first and second ground conductors sandwich the signal conductor in the thickness direction of the dielectric body. With this configuration, the signal conductor and the first and second ground conductors form a strip line.
At both ends in the long-length direction of the dielectric body, that is, at both ends in the long-length direction of the high-frequency signal transmission line, connectors are provided as external connection terminals for connecting the signal conductor and the first and second ground conductors to an external circuit.
The high-frequency signal transmission line described in International Publication No. 2012/073591 simply linearly extends and thus the positional relationship between the connectors at both ends in the long-length direction is fixed. In other words, it is impossible to change the distance between the connectors along the long-length direction of the high-frequency signal transmission line and the distance between the connectors along the width direction perpendicular or substantially perpendicular to the long-length direction and thickness direction.
To change the positional relationship between the connectors, a curved portion may be provided at a position of the dielectric body and a plurality of straight portions may be connected by the curved portion. In this case, deformation of the curved portion causes a change in the positional relationship between the connectors at both ends.
However, with this configuration including a curved portion, the curved portion may rupture more easily than the other portion due to a stress applied to the curved portion when the curved portion is deformed. Furthermore, the existence of the curved portion may degrade the transmission characteristic of a high-frequency signal.